Tatuaje
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: La extraña y curiosa forma de darle a Hibari la bienvenida oficial a la Familia Cavallone. One shot, AU, D18, DinoxHibari


Otro fic, que mantenía ya desde hace un mes que estaba terminado...pero que se me habia olvidado subirlo jeje XD, pero noté que en este fic hacia referencia también al cumpleaños de Dino, asi que mejor decidó guardarlo para esta ocasión, aunque se enfoca mas en otra cosa jeje.

Para este fic me basé en una capítulo de la serie "Bones", quizá quenes la hayan visto podrán encontrar la relación XD. Gracias a Helen Karlray por brindarme las bases de la idea para este fic *0***  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Tatuaje  
><strong>

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

...

─Mmm, Kyoya…Kyoya… ─repetía su nombre entre susurros, sus besos iban ascendiendo por su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente parte de esa blanquecina piel, estremeciéndole al contacto, sus manos inquietas le recorrían el pecho bajando en sensuales caricias que arrancaban al moreno uno que otro gemido.

Dino mantenía al menor en su regazo, le tenía sujeto entre sus piernas y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más y más a su cuerpo para sentir como el guardián de la nube temblaba en cada uno de sus roces. Hibari estaba desnudo ante sus ojos, solamente a medio vestir con su camisa blanca y con el torso al descubierto, sus manos enredadas en el cuello del rubio, respirando agitadamente.

─D…Dino…─apenas y musitaba, las caricias del mayor eran muy certeras

No era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación, llevaban _saliendo_ ya más de seis meses y aquello ya era cada vez mas frecuente, en especial cuando era el mismo Hibari quien visitaba a Dino en Italia, claro está, por insistencia del mismo y por ser una fecha tan especial como el cumpleaños número 23 del italiano, pero eso ponía tan feliz al rubio Cavallone que no perdía ni un solo instante de su tiempo juntos para hacerlo suyo una vez más. No podía pedir nada mas, era el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

Una de las manos del rubio se coló hasta la entrepierna del japonés, recorriéndole suavemente el muslo y buscando su hombría, misma que comenzó a masturbar con un movimiento lento pero profundo mientras besaba sus labios al mismo ritmo, el menor no puedo evitar gemir ante ello.

─Kyoya…te amo…─susurró antes de tomar presa de nuevo su boca

─¡Buon Compleanno Dino! ─ la puerta de su habitación se abrió intempestivamente, esa voz había resonado en todo el lugar ante el desconcierto de los chicos que le miraban asombrados y un tanto apenados por la situación en la que estaban

─¡¿Abuelo? –expresó Dino al notar al sujeto de edad avanzada en la puerta, estaba ataviado con un traje negro y unas enormes gafas obscuras cubrían sus ojos, ciertamente tenia una apariencia bastante curiosa.

─¿Abuelo? –replicó Hibari sorprendido, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio. En ese momento sentía tanta vergüenza qu ni siquiera su instinto asesino podría hacerle moverse.

─¡Ah! Dino, no sabía que estuvieras ocupado, jeje, lo siento –el mayor sonreía de manera picara, riendo y sin dejar de mirar a aquel par. El rubio no sabia tampoco en donde ocultarse, solo que no dejaba de abrazar al menor que permanecía entre sus brazos en silencio.

─¿Q─Qué haces aquí?

─Solo vine porque quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños –sonreía sin quitarse las gafas obscuras─ además hacia mucho que no te visitaba... ¿Y quien se oculta allí? ¿Es tu novia?─ entró un poco mas a la habitación intentando encontrar el apagador, aun cuando era de día las cortinas estaba cerradas y estaba un poco obscuro, pero aun asi pudo notar que su nieto no estaba solo

─¿Novia? –siseó el menor enterrando las uñas sobre la espalda del italiano, comenzaba a enfadarse seriamente

─¡No! ¡espera! ¡No lo hagas! ─gritó Dino, dirigiendo aquella súplica tanto para su abuelo como para Hibari

─Ah, esta bien, esta bien, te dejaré terminar tus asuntos...─ se dio medio vuelta para salir de la habitación─ pero sería bueno que me lo presentaras después─ dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

En ese momento Dino sintió que el miedo le invadía por completo, pero no sabia si el temor se debía a la inminente furia del guardián de la nube en su regazo al haber sido descubierto en ese preciso e íntimo momento, o...por las últimas palabras de su abuelo.

El menor se levantó rápidamente no sin antes brindar un certero golpe al rostro de Cavallone.

─¡Ouch!...─se sobó la mejilla sonrojada─ ¿Y eso por qué fue?

─Idiota, no cerraste con llave─ comenzaba a vestirse presuroso, siendo secundado po el mayor que intentó abrazarlo

─¡Perdón, perdón Kyoya!, estaba tan emocionado porque estuvieras aquí que debí haberlo olvidado

─¿Así como olvidaste decirme que tenías un abuelo?, creí que eras el único Cavallone que quedaba –tomó enseguida una de sus tonfas y la dirigió contra el cuello del italiano

─¡Espera! ¡Detente! Te lo explicaré todo ─trataba de evadirlo

─Aun así te daré una paliza haneuma...

─tomando aire─ El no es mi abuelo en realidad, el es el padre de Romario –el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal confesión, tanto así que detuvo su ataque. Dino respiró de nuevo tranquilamente y prosiguió─ El era la mano derecha de mi padre y siempre fue muy allegado a nosotros, desde niño me acostumbré a su presencia y al trato diario, tanto así que lo consideraba mi abuelo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi padre y de mi también –sonrió─ por eso le llamo _abuelo_

Hibari le miró un momento, en realidad aquella historia le parecía tan patética como el bronco mismo, pero a fin de cuentas parecía una buena excusa. Claro que eso no borraba la humillación que le había hecho pasar el otro, y se lo haría pagar...oh si, claro que lo haría, pero no en ese momento, aún no se recuperaba del todo de haber sido sorprendidos en tal situación. Idiota Dino y su manía de olvidar poner cerrojo a las habitaciones.

─Es una tonta excusa...me largo de aquí

─Espera Kyoya –le detuvo por el brazo─ hay un...pequeño problema que debemos resolver primero –el rubio sonreía tontamente pero con preocupación

─Ni creas que te ayudaré con eso, hazte el favor tu mismo

─¿Eh? ¡no! ¡no! ¡No es eso! –sonrojado se frotaba el cabello de nervios─ hablo de que tengo que presentarte, formalmente, ante mi _abuelo_

─¿Que?

─suspirando─ Veras...el abuelo es algo...mmm...especial –riendo ligeramente─ como te dije, él es muy protector conmigo y se preocupa de con quien esté, asi que, si dijo que debia presentarte ante él es porque es esencial que lo haga...el debe... aprobarte –seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona que denotaba su nerviosismo

─Ni loco iré ante él, y mucho menos después de que nos...─no terminó la frase, de nuevo su sonrojo se hizo presente al recordar la escena tan vergonzosa

─Vamos Kyoya –se le acercó nuevamente pero esta vez su sonrisa fue más seductora, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y retiró algunos de los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Lucía tan tierno y hermoso cada vez que se apenaba─ Hazlo por mi ¿si?, por ser mi cumpleaños─ el menor desvió la mirada, aquella voz y sus ademanes eran tan insoportables como convincentes─ Vamos amor...¿Lo harás por mi? –le susurró acercando sus labios para dejar un suave beso que no puedo rechazar

─Te advierto que aún pagarás por la humillación haneuma –se había tranquilizado como por arte de magia, pero aquello le dio a entender a Dino que lo haría.

─¡Gracias Kyoya! –le abrazó─ ahhh, solo una cosa mas...

─¿Y ahora que? –comenzaba a fastidiarse de nuevo

─Cuando dije que mi abuelo era especial lo decía literalmente, así que, si pudieras...te agradecería mucho si tu...─trastabilleando─... si tu pudieras ser amable con él y hacer caso de todo lo que te diga, eso seria perfecto –su voz sonaba muy preocupada y nerviosa, pero seguía sonriendo estúpidamente, como Hibari decía que lo hacía cada vez que estaba incómodo con algo.

─Sueñas...─terminó de vestirse─ de ninguna manera haré eso

─En verdad, hazme caso...temo por ti –cerró los ojos instintivamente, sabía que no debía haber dicho eso

─Puedo defenderme solo

Hibari no entendía el por qué de la insistencia del rubio para ser amable con aquel tipo, sin embargo nada podría asustarle de ese modo. Salió de la habitación por su propio camino mientras Dino le alcanzaba rumbo al salón en donde se hallaba su abuelo.

─No, no, es que no entiendes –meneaba la cabeza─ no lo conoces...¡De verdad está loco!

─Eres tan molesto –nuevamente intentó alzar una de sus tonfas como defensa─ me sobreestimas...terminemos con esto de una vez...

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par y, allí, al fondo, en uno de los sillones rojizos se hallaba cómodamente sentado el hombre mayor, seguía portando sus gafas obscuras que le daban un aire de misticismo pero lo mas impresionante era la larga barba blanquecina que pendía de su mentón. Sonrió en cuanto los vio entrar.

─Abuelo –sonreía Dino apenado. El mayor se levantó y le brindó un gran abrazo, mismo que el otro correspondió─ gracias por venir

─Sabes que no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi nieto favorito –tiró de sus mejillas suavemente pero sin apartar la vista seria del menor, quien le miraba del mismo modo─ ¿Y este jovencito es...?

─Oh si...te presento a Hibari Kyoya, es el guardián Vongola de la nube –sonreía con solo mencionar su nombre─ además es mi estudiante desde hace un año...

─Y también tu amante ¿no es así?, o al menos eso fue lo que vi –interrumpió cortésmente sin quitarle la mirada al menor, quien estaba de nuevo sonrojado y había bajado la mirada tras recordar el suceso

─Abuelo...─musitó nervioso el rubio, los miraba atentamente notando que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso entre ambos, Hibari estaba muy callado...bastante para su gusto.

El mayor se retiró las gafas para observarle mejor, en ese momento Dino sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda...

─¿Y bien, Kyoya, asi que tu eres la pareja de mi nieto? –lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero el moreno seguía en silencio, cruzado de brazos y mirándole de vez en cuando desafiantemente─ Mmm, ¿Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua, guardián Vongola? –rio ligeramente, pero Hibari seguía sin responder ¡Aún cuando el abuelo le había llamado por su nombre!, eso hizo a Dino ponerse aún mas nervioso, temía que en cualquier momento explotara en furia, quizá estaba esperando a que se acumulara para poder dar un gran ataque.

─Kyoya suele ser muy callado y reservado, pero es muy agradable –intervino el rubio tratando de aligerar la tensión con una sonrisa, muy sincera por cierto, colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro del nipón, el cual no lo rechazó.

El abuelo, al observar como Hibari se sonrojaba, comprendió algunas cosas, mismas que le arrancaron de inmediato una sonrisa tranquilizante.

─Asi que realmente te gusta mi nieto ¿no es así? –se le acercó con la misma sonrisa boba que solía poner Dino, sin embargo aún su mirada era desafiante─ ¿lo amas en verdad?

Pero ni siquiera así el nipón reaccionó, se mantenía en silencio y sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas, y claro, tenso, muy tenso, pero a fin de cuentas tranquilo. A veces Dino se preguntaba como es que su pareja podía tener tanto temple en ciertas ocasiones, y en otras, agotar su paciencia en tan solo segundos.

─¡A─Abuelo! –musitó apenado. Aún cuando quisiera por todos los medios escuchar la respuesta a eso por parte de Kyoya, también sabia que era demasiado pronto y difícil para él decirlo...aunque mas que eso temía los tonfazos sorpresivos que solía lanzar en el momento menos indicado. Si lo sabría por experiencia.

─Ni siquiera entiendo ese concepto...─musitó muy suavemente, casi inaudible y algo forzado─ es molesto..─caminó hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda.

Dino suspiró, sabía que algo asi pasaría, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza.

─¡Bien! Dino, creo que Kyoya y yo tenemos que hablar, a solas –sonreía calmadamente

El rostro de Hibari era de enfado, ahí estaba ahora ese tipo raro llamándole por su nombre. ¿Acaso había alguien mas exasperante que ese torpe de Cavallone?...esperen, nadie era mas exasperante que Dino, aunque ese tipo que se decía su _abuelo_ bien podría aproximársele bastante.

─Pero...abuelo... –dudaba, no sabia si debia dejarlos solos en el mismo lugar

─Anda, anda, todo estará bien –sonriendo─ ahora esta conversación será solamente entre nosotros –dirigía a Dino hasta la puerta

─Mmmm ¿Esta bien, Kyoya? –preguntó antes de seguir adelante, quería estar seguro que no habría una catástrofe en ese lugar.

Su teléfono sonó, contestó sigilosamente mientras hacia algunas muecas─ Ahhh, debo irme, tengo una reunión urgente de negocios que atender –dijo pesadamente─ regresaré lo mas pronto posible –suspiró

─Tú ve tranquilo, son los deberes de jefe de familia –le tomó por el hombro─ yo cuidaré de Kyoya, después de todo quizá sea parte de la familia en un futuro jeje – Dino abrió los ojos temeroso, eso no era una buena señal...

De nuevo aquello, esa confianza era exasperante para Hibari. No tenía ni diez minutos de _conocer_ al hombre y ya le llamaba por su nombre y decía toda clase de cosas estúpidas...tal cual lo hacía Dino a diario.

─Prometo regresar en poco tiempo ¿si? –se acercó al menor y besó su cabeza tiernamente─ aun tenemos que seguir celebrando –le abrazó con algo de fuerza que iba incrementándose a medida que juntaba su rostro al oído del moreno.

─¡Hey! Deja de hacer eso –intentaba zafarse

─¡Por favor! Ten cuidado Kyoya –susurró a su oreja con la intención de que solo él le escuchara─ es un tipo peligroso, por favor, cuídate –advirtió hablando con rapidez─ se lo que te digo...

─Detente...¡ya! –le soltó un codazo. No sabia exactamente a que se refería el rubio con todo eso, pero no tenia ni la más mínima inquietud por aquel tipo extraño, en el todo caso era superior en todos los aspectos.

─Anda, ya debes irte Dino, no debes hacer esperar a los demás –le sonrió─ nosotros nos la arreglaremos, será solo una cálida conversación..

Dino salió de la habitación con algo de preocupación. ¿Estarían bien los dos si los dejaba solos?, y no es que no tuviera confianza en las habilidades de Hibari, pero realmente su abuelo era algo inusual, por no decir loco o extravagante.

─Jefe ¿Esta todo bien? –preguntó Romario al momento de llegar a la sala de reuniones. El rubio se habia pasado todo el camino pensativo e inquieto

─Ah Romario...─sacudió su cabello─ no se si hice bien en dejar a Kyoya a solas con el abuelo

─Descuide, todo saldrá bien

─¡Pero es tu padre de quien estamos hablando! –por obvias razones y por educación Dino no diría que se trataba del loco del papá de su mano derecha

─El solo trata de cuidar de usted y de asegurarse que Hibari sea el indicado

─Kyoya _es_ el indicado –afirmó─ eso lo se de antemano...solo ruego que todo esté bien –suspiró frotando sus sienes.

Tras un par de horas la reunión por fin había terminado. Dino salió de la sala a toda velocidad, tomando entre sus manos su celular y marcando ese número por de mas conocido.

_Vamos Kyoya, contesta..._

Solo quería saber si el guardián de la nube se encontraba bien, no habia dejado de pensar en él en toda la reunión.

─¡Vamos, rápido a casa Romario! –dio instrucciones a su mano derecha para que agilizaran el paso

─¿Sucede algo jefe?

─Kyoya no contesta su teléfono –mordisqueaba la antena de su celular en señal de nerviosismo─ eso es raro ¿no crees?, al menos me hubiera contestado para colgarme inmediatamente o gritarme que no le moleste...¡pero ni eso siquiera! –frustrado─ ¡Cielos! Espero que todo este bien...

─Debe calmarse –hablaba tranquilamente sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa─ mi padre puede ser un poco extravagante pero es una buena persona

─Pero tu padre tienen algunas...─buscaba la palabra adecuada sin sonar grosero─ ...inusuales costumbres

─Jeje, eso lo se Jefe, después de todo es muy estricto en cuanto a la familia se refiere, siempre busca lo mejor y debe asegurarse de que cumplan los _requisitos,_ además todos sabemos que Hibari es lo bastante fuerte para resistirlo

─Eso es precisamente lo que mas miedo me da –nuevamente libraba una batalla con su cabello─ de cualquier modo tengo que asegurarme que este bien...¡Descuida Kyoya! ¡Yo te salvaré!

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para estar de vuelta en la mansión Cavallone. Dino había bajado tan aprisa del coche que, literalmente, había rodado hacia la entrada cuando tropezó con una pequeña piedra que se le había atravesado al salir.

─¡Kyoya! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –abrió la puerta del salón con fuerza haciendo su entrada triunfal, buscando al menor...que no se encontraba allí...y menos el abuelo─ ¿Kyoya? ¿Abuelo?

Buscó enseguida por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión, en los rincones inimaginables, sótanos, calabozos, jardines...todos los lugares, pero no los encontró. Preguntó a cada uno de los miembros de su familia que se hallaban allí pero nadie sabía nada, ninguno los había visto salir o deambular siquiera, era todo un misterio.

Dino nuevamente llamó al celular de Hibari, sin éxito una vez más. Tendría entonces que llamar a su abuelo, seguro él le contestaría...aunque claro eso seria una tarea fácil si su abuelo tuviera un teléfono, él era de esas personas que no gustaban mucho de la tecnología.

Estaba preocupado, y mucho. Ya habían pasado mas de siete horas desde que los había dejado solos esa mañana y aún no sabía nada de ninguno de ellos, ya hasta estaba pensando en ir personalmente a buscarlos a cada hospital...o morgue, de la ciudad, esta temiendo lo peor, ya no sabia si se quedaría sin amante o sin abuelo, o sin los dos, para empeorar el caso. No, no, no quería ni pensarlo siquiera...

El rubio estaba siendo ya bastante drástico en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sorpresivamente.

─¡Kyoya! –fue lo primero que vino a su mente, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta─ ¿Abuelo? –dijo al percatarse que quien había llegado era precisamente el hombre de gafas obscuras, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

─¡Dino! ¿Que tal tu reunión? –saludó efusivamente como si nada hubiera pasado

─¿En donde esta Kyoya? ¿Esta bien? –preguntó con algo de desespero

─Ah Kyoya...claro que esta bien, es mas, no debe tardar en despertar –mirando su reloj

─¿Despertar? –alterándose, eso ya no sonaba bien─ P─pero ¿por qué? ¿Que le hiciste?

─No te preocupes Dino, solo charlamos un poco sobre ti –le tomó por los hombros─ Kyoya es un buen chico en realidad, digno de un Cavallone, así que le he dado mi aprobación –sonriendo con un toque de malicia

─¿Que qué? ¿Tu aprobación? –tragó saliva─ ¿Que clase de aprobación? –Dino sabia, en base a el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a abuelo, que sus métodos eran algo drásticos─ ¿Que le hiciste a Kyoya?

El mayor rió sonoramente mientras se quitaba las gafas obscuras

─¡Tranquilo Dino!, solo le di la bienvenida a la familia en la manera tradicional de los Cavallone─ el rostro del rubio lo dijo todo, había palidecido en tan solo segundos y sentía que el aire escaseaba, poco le faltaba para desmayarse, y no era para menos, Dino sabia muy bien cual era esa manera _tradicional_ de bienvenida─ él debe regresar pronto, no te preocupes –palmeando su espalda

─Kyoya...Kyoya va a asesinarme... –musitaba para si mismo cual apacible loco, recargándose sobre su escritorio o caería por falta de fuerza

─¡Bien! Es hora de marcharme, tengo compromisos que atender –se acercó para abrazarle pero el otro no reaccionaba─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dino!...y...cuida de Kyoya, en verdad es un gran chico, muy serio y con cierta tendencia al caos, pero buen chico, es perfecto para ti –le sonreía orgulloso─ además... el te ama en serio...¡no lo dejes ir!

El mayor sonreía mientras se colocaba de nuevos sus gafas obscuras y salía de la habitación, dejando a Dino aun en shock, quien ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo último que había dicho su amable abuelo.

Una hora después...en alguna campiña alejada de la civilización...

Hibari abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el panorama azulino del cielo, con mezcla de rojizos que le indicaban que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y pronto caería la noche. Se preguntó por cuanto tiempo había dormido...¿o desmayado? ¿En que momento pasó eso?, lo único que recordaba era haber bebido aquel extraño brebaje, pero con sabor conocido, que el abuelo le había dado como una especie de _brindis._

─Demonios...─la cabeza le dolía y todo daba vueltas. Trató de incorporarse pero sentía su brazo derecho entumecido y la piel le ardía. Lo tocó con su otra mano y percibió un vendaje que le cubría toda la extremidad, comenzó a descubrirlo para darse cuenta del motivo de su dolor...

─Voy a matarte Dino Cavallone... –siseó con cierta furia. Y no era para menos, había despertado en quien sabe que lugar y con un muy artístico, pero hermoso, tatuaje en color negro en su brazo derecho, con la forma de una especie de halcón abstracto que extendía una de sus alas a lo largo de la extremidad. Ese idiota de Cavallone y la extraña y bizarra obsesión de su familia por los tatuajes.

Su celular sonó en ese momento, abriéndolo y notando que tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas, todas del único número que se atrevería a hacer eso y que le estaba llamando en ese momento.

─_¡Kyoya! ¡Gracias a lcielo que al fin me contestas! ¿Estas bien?_

─Voy a asesinarte haneuma –dijo en tono de aparente calma pero Dino tembló al escucharle

─_¿Q─qué? ¿Por...qué?_ –fingiendo no saber

─Iré por ti en este momento estúpido bronco

─_¡Espera, espera Kyoya!_

─Te morderé hasta la muerte sin piedad, pero primero dile a ese tu mano derecha que se quedará sin padre

─_Kyo...─_

Había colgado el teléfono. Recogió sus tonfas del suelo y se encaminó hacia el norte. No tenía ni idea de en donde andaba, pero su determinación y deseo por ver correr la sangre de Cavallone y hacerle pagar tanto por la humillación previa como por esto era más que suficiente para salir de ese paraje desolado.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿bizarro? XD, jajaja, de ahi surgió una idea la historia acerca de el "tatuaje" que trae Hibari en una de las portadas de los primeros tomos del manga, curioso ¿no?...yo lo amé! jejeje<br>Espero haya sido de su agrado, comentarios son apreciados n.n.


End file.
